El chico de los ojos negros
by karou-chan
Summary: Hiroto y Midorikawa se conocen de una manera muy peculiar, pero no saben lo que el destino les deparara.
1. Chapter 1

Y ahí estoy yo caminando bajo el rayo del sol. Era sábado y moría de aburrimiento en casa, "tal ves si sales" me dije "encuentres algo bueno" y así fue como me levante pesadamente de mi cama y me puse una camiseta roja, al igual que mi cabello, sin magas, unos shorts azules y unos tenis color blanco. Salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar sin rumbo, miraba las tiendas y la gente, desviaba la mirada cuando alguna chica se fijaba en mi y también uno que otro chico. A lo lejos se veía el reflejo del sol sobre la acera y todas esas personas que caminaban apresuradamente. Llevaba media hora bajo el horrible rayo del sol sobre mis hombros, creo fue una mala idea tomar esta camiseta pero el calor me mataba. Pronto estaba de pie frente a un parque, estaba abotargado de gente y los niños corrían y brincaban libremente unos tras otros, al mirarlos recordé cuando asistía a la escuela y disfrutaba momentos como esos, pero la vacaciones no ayudan mucho. Me adentre entre la gente y sobre todo el ruido que había logre escuchar una campanilla que me decía a gritos que ¡ahí vendían helados! Seguí caminando hasta que vi el carrito de helado donde un hombre les sonreirá a los niños.

-Un helado de pistache por favor.- le dije al hombre al acercarme tendiéndole un billete para que se cobrara. Me dio mi helado y al voltearme me encontré con un chico, choque contra el y trate de moverme para evitar manchar su camiseta pero la mía no corrió la misma suerte.

-Lo siento.- me dijo bajando la cabeza apenado.

-No hay problema, ha sido mi culpa por no fijarme. El levanto la mirada y pude ver sus brillantes ojos negros que tenia un leve rubor debajo, media lo mismo que yo y tenia el pelo color verde. Aparte la mirada para limpiar un poco mi camiseta ya que me quede mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Discúlpame por favor.- dijo, y salió corriendo, escuche como su voz se quebraba un poco y después lo vi alejarse esquivando gente y brincando bancas. Baje la miraba hacia mi helado, lo poco que quedaba de él, que se derretía bajo el rayo del sol, no quise comprar otro, no me lo terminaría así que camine hasta una banca y ahí me quede sentado para terminármelo.

La tarde paso rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya casi no había nadie, pocas personas caminaban por ahí y un que otra pareja estaba acurrucada bajo un árbol así que decidí regresar a casa. Mientras iba recorriendo el mismo camino que hacia unas horas, recordé el pequeño incidente con el chico de pelo verde y sus brillantes ojos negros, ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero por alguna razón sabia que lo volvería a volver a ver.

Llegue a mi casa y deje la llaves sobre la mesita, sé que nadie me esperaba porque vivo solo desde hace unos meses cuando mi "padre" se fue a entrenar a su equipo de futbol y mi hermana Hitomiko se caso. Subí las escaleras y me tire en la cama, después de un rato me quede dormido. Al día siguiente regrese al parque para poder preguntarle su nombre pero no logre encontrarlo, seguí yendo por una semana, busque por todo el parque pero jamás pude encontrar al chico de los ojos negros. Me di por vencido y no regrese al parque en todas las vacaciones.

Es lunes y el despertador me hiso despertar de un salto, la noche anterior lo había programado a las 7:00, porque de nuevo empiezan clases, lo apague con un manotazo y me sobe un poco los ojos para despertar del todo. Me quede sentado sobre la cama y pronto me llego lo que había soñado. Estaba de pie en el parque que había visitado hacia un mes durante las vacaciones, y miraba correr al chico peli verde con el que había chocado, en ves de dejarlo ir, comencé a correr tras el y al momento de casi poder alcanzarlo me desperté. Sacudí la cabeza para liberarme del recuerdo y me puse en pie. Sobre la silla de mi habitación estaba mi uniforme de instituto y mi mochila, me puse la ropa tome la mochila y salí de la casa.

El camino hacia el instituto no es demasiado largo, asi que camine con calma. Al llegar me encontré con todos los chicos fuera de la escuela, y al instante escuche que gritaron mi nombre.

-¡Hiroto!.- vi que el chico con la banda naranja levantaba la mano para que me acercara al circulo de personas que se encontraba ahí. Estaban todos mis amigos, Endou, Kasemaru, Kido, Nagumo, Fudou, Suzuno, Tachi, Tsunami, Aphrodi, Goenji y Fubuki. Me alegre de verlos a todos, tenia demasiado tiempo si verlos y mi solitaria casa hacia que me deprimiera.

-¿Qué les parece- comenzó Nagumo- si después de clases jugamos un rato futbol?

Nadie dijo que no, nos quedamos de ver después de clases en la cacha del instituto y en ese momento la campana toco, nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su clase.

Llegue al aula 2-2 donde me tocaba mi primera clase (junto con todas las demás durante todo el año) y me senté junto a la ventana, el día estaba soleado y el cielo azul. Comenzaron a llegar todos los chicos y vi como Nagumo y Suzuno entraban gritándose el uno al otro.

-Claro que si Suzu-chan…yo sé que te encantoo.-dijo el pelirrojo alargando la palabra.

-Cállate vil tulipán, y deja de decirme así, que no soy nada tuyo.- le grito el albino con un notorio sonrojo en cada mejilla.

-He Nagumo, déjalo en paz que se pone del color de nuestro cabello.- dije riendo, sentí como Gazelle me miraba con cara de "muérete" y comencé a reír mas. Burn se sentó a mi lado y Suzuno detrás de mi justo cuando el profesor entro. Las primeras clases pasaron rápidamente hasta que llegamos al almuerzo. Entre en la cafetería y me senté junto con los demás chicos.

-¿Qué tal sus vacaciones he chicos? Dijo Tsunami que acaba de llegar, a su lado venia Tachi con una bandeja de comida.

-¡ABURRIDAS!- contestamos todos al uní solo y comenzó una serie de carcajadas que a varios nos saco lagrimas, seguimos platicando y preguntándonos que habíamos hecho, Aphrodi sugirió que para que todos pudiéramos contar nuestras vacaciones habláramos según como estábamos sentados en la mesa. Todos nos escuchamos y nos reímos de las locuras de los demás, Tsunami como siempre fue a surfear, Tachi fue con el, Endou y Kasemaru se la pasaron entrenando uno futbol y el otro atletismo, Nagumo y Suzuno se la pasaron peleando todo el verano pero pasaron bien las vacaciones, Aphrodi se fue un tiempo con su familia, Goenji se la paso cuidando a Yuuka y Fubuki siguió buscando a su hermano.

-¿Y tu Hiro-kun que hiciste en tus vacaciones? Me pregunto Kasemaru que estaba al lado de Goenji.

-Nada interesante, me la pase solo en casa.

-¿Y no conociste a nadie?- me pregunto Aphrodi recargando la cabeza entre sus manos.

-N..no.- dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Aja!- dijo señalándome con su dedo- ¡Mientes!

-Anda Hiroto estamos entre amigos- me dijo Fubuki dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

-Bueno…lo que pasa…es que es un chico…-comencé bajando la cabeza.

-Bah eso que Hiro-kun, ¿Cómo se llama?

-…no lo se. Dije aun con la miraba gacha.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? me pregunto Tachi.

-Si, choque con el en el parque y después de disculparse salió corriendo, trate de buscarlo pero no volví a verlo.

-Lo encontraras.- me dijo Suzuno con voz tranquila. Todos me miraron y afirmaron que así seria.

Kido y Fudou nos contaron que fueron a un zoo y que ahora Fudou tiene una orden de restricción.

-¿Pero que hiciste? pregunto Endou.

-Solo me brinque la barda para mostrarle a Kido que me atrevía a tocar al lagarto. En ese momento a Fudou le dio un ataque de risa y todos nos miramos extrañados. Kido tenía una gotita en la nuca y solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Y el lagarto salió detrás de él asustando a toda la gente.- dijo Kido. De nuevo el ataque de risa de Fudou y la campana que indicaba que el almuerzo había terminado. Me dirigía de nuevo al aula 2-2 con el pelirrojo y el albino a mi lado, nos sentamos en las misma bancas que antes y esperamos a que el profesor entrara cuando llego no lo hizo solo.

-Chicos.- dijo el director que venia detrás de nuestro profesor de física- Tenemos un chico algo rezagado su nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji y espero lo acepten al igual que todos los chicos nuevos del instituto. Yo seguía mirando la ventana como en la mañana hasta que de reojo lo vi. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que todos nosotros, pero era el, su cabello verde recogido en una coleta, y sus brillantes ojos negros. No podía creerlo el chico del parque estaba ahí de pie junto al director con la mirada temerosa, no encontraba donde mirar hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Nos miramos durante una fracción de segundo y después el desvió la mirada como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno Midorikawa.- le dijo el profesor - siéntate donde desees.

-Hai- dijo inclinándose levemente y se dirigió hacia un lugar vacío en el centro del salón. Yo estaba con la boca abierta, seguía sin entrarme la idea de que estaba aquí a tan solo unas bancas de mí. "Así que se llama Midorikawa" pensé suspirando, "Perfecto…como el…"

-¡¿Qué rayos acabo de pensar?- me regañe por lo bajo, sacudí un poco la cabeza y trate de concentrarme en el profesor, pero era inevitable, no podía dejar de verlo, su cabello era exactamente como lo recordaba, y no podía ver sus ojos pero su perfil también era hermoso.

-Hiroto… ¡Hiroto!- me grito el profesor.

-Etto…lo siento… ¿que sucede profesor?- le dije poniéndome de pie y bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Lo que sucede señor Kira es que no me esta prestando atención si no quiere que lo reporte el primer día de clases deje de estar en la luna.

-S... Si- tartamudee- no volverá a pasar. Me senté y trate de seguir todo lo que decía. Después de un rato sentí un toquecito a mi espalda y me voltee, vi a Suzuno que tenia extendido el brazo con un pedacito de papel en el, en ese momento lo capte, tome el papel y me gire. Lo abrí y vi lo que estaba garabateado ahí:

-"¿Estas bien Hiro-kun?"

Busque mi lápiz y escribí en el papel:

-"Eso creo Suzuno"

Hice bolita el papel y se lo pase. Volví a sentir un golpecito en el hombro y puse mi mano en mi hombro para que Suzuno pusiera el papel en mi mano, en él decía:

-"Sabes que puedes decírmelo"

Volví a escribir en el y se lo volví a dar:

-"Te diré cuando hallan terminado las clases"

Paso la hora lentamente y yo seguía sin voltear a verlo, sentía como si alguien me tomara de la barbilla y me obligara a girar la cabeza, decidí recostarme sobre mis brazos y escuchar al profesor. Para mi suerte, el timbre toco, el profesor salió y comenzó la siguiente clase.

Sentí como las horas pasaron un poco mas rápido pero en ningún momento volví a mirarlo porque sabía que me quedaría embobado. Me sentía de lo mas extraño, tenia una extraña sensación en el estomago.

"¿Como puedo sentir esto, si ni siquiera lo conozco?"

Toco de nuevo y levante la cabeza, fui débil y voltee a su lugar pero ¡el ya no estaba ahí!

Me apresure a recoger mis cosas y cuando iba cruzando la puerta sentí como me tomaban del brazo y me detenían

-¿A donde vas Hiroto? Me pregunto el pelirrojo mirándome a los ojos.

-A...a casa- dije sacudiendo el brazo para voltear a ver hacia donde se había ido el peli verde.

-Nada de "a casa", dijiste que si a la propuesta de jugar después de clases, aparte- dijo algo no muy convencido- Suzu-chan me dijo que iba a hablar contigo. El albino estaba a su lado asintiendo, después volteo a ver al oji-ámbar.

-Gracias Nagumo, no era necesario tengo boca, pero tenemos que hablar a solas.- le dijo fríamente. Haruya me miro con fuego en los ojos y se fue mascullando algo sobre matarme y dejarnos solos.

-¿Así que no se cansan de pelear he? Le dije al albino tratando de cambiarle el tema.

-Si…pero… ¡oye no me cambies el tema Hiroto-baka!, ¿Qué te sucedió hoy?

-Nada importante Suzuno, solo estaba un poco distraído.

-Tu nunca estas distraído, ¿acaso no confías en mi? me dijo poniendo carita de perro triste. No pude evitar ceder ante la carita de Suzuno y aunque no quería aceptarlo moría de ganas por contárselo a alguien.

-Bien, bien… ¿recuerdas lo que les dije en la cafetería? Le dije saliendo del salón para comenzar a caminar hacia la cancha.

-¿Sobre el chico que conociste? Pregunto el oji-azul ladeando la cabeza.

-Exacto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver alguien al que viste solo una ves y ni siquiera conoces, con estar distraído en clase?

-Pues veras creo que ya lo encontré…-dije bajando un poco la mirada. Ya estábamos en la chancha mirando como los chicos se preparaban para jugar.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hiroto?, no te entiendo explícate, ¿Cómo que ya lo encontraste? ¿Dónde? Levante la cabeza para mirar a Suzuno y poder explicarle que el chico que había entrado tarde era mi chico del parque, pero en ese momento lo vi otra vez, estaba al lado de Endou dominando el balón platicando animadamente con el castaño

-¿Hiroto? Me dijo el peli-plata sacudiéndome un poco por el hombro.

-A...ahí-dije levantando lentamente la mano para señalar al peli verde. Antes de que Suzuno o yo pudiéramos decir algo cierto peli-azul nos llamo.

-Hey, Hiro-kun, Gazelle-kun, vengan les presentaremos a alguien.

No dije nada, ni siquiera voltee a ver a mi compañero simplemente me encamine hacia Kasemaru que esta al lado de Midorikawa.

-Miren chicos, él es…Midorikawa y es de nuevo ingreso. Dijo Endou muy sonriente. Yo estaba ahí parado sin articular, Suzuno por otro lado se acercó al oji-negro y se presento.

-Soy Suzuno Fuusuke pero puedes decirme Gazellle.- dijo el albino, me miro como diciendo "no seas irrespetuoso y preséntate" pero yo seguía mudo sin creerlo. –Y el.- dijo dándome un codazo en las costillas.- es Hiroto Kira.

-Mucho gusto chicos.- dijo mirándome por primera ves en el día, soltando una pequeña risa al ver que me sobaba las costillas –Ustedes pueden decirme Mido. Vi sus ojos y me perdí en ellos, su brillo era exactamente como lo recordaba y estaba ahí, no era un sueño si no, el mismo chico del parque que había despertado algo en mi, me sonrío al ver ese reconocimiento en mis ojos y quede petrificado.

-Bueno…-dijo Burn que llegaba con el balón y todos los que estaban en el comedor- ¿vamos a jugar o seguiremos con las presentaciones?

-Podremos seguir después, aparte estaremos todo el curso juntos así que ¡a jugar!- grito Endou corriendo hacia la cancha.

Midorikawa corrió detrás de el pero antes se giro y me volvió a sonreír. Iba a correr detrás de ellos para poder empezar el juego, pero el frio contacto de Suzuno me detuvo.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar ¿me escuchaste? Pero antes, señor "mudo" tienes que hablar con el y claro jugar futbol. Asentí, un poco apenado por recordar que me había quedado mudo al ver a Midorikawa y Gazelle tuviera que presentarnos. "Tal ves y a él también le alegre encontrarte" me dije pero descarte la idea. "No seas tonto, ni hablar con el puedes"

Cuando llegue los equipos estaban repartidos: Endou, Kasemaru, Goenji, Fubuki, Kido y Mido, contra Tsunami, Tachi, Suzuno, Burn y yo, Aphrodi no había podido quedarse por algún asunto extraño que le había surgido así que estábamos bien repartidos y listos para jugar.

-¿Están listos? Grito Goenji desde el medio campo pateando el balón y comenzando el juego. Yo era el delantero de mi equipo así que corrí por el balón lo más rápido que pude, Burn venia detrás de mí y se la quito a Kasemaru, me la paso y justo cuando iba a anotarle un gol a Endou, Fubuki me quito el balón y corrió hacia mi cancha. En cierto momento del partido me quede mirando a Midorikawa y Tsunami me golpeo por dejarlo pasar.

-¿Así que tu chico del parque es Mido eh? me pregunto burlonamente.

-¡N…no! Claro que no Tsunami, ¿Por qué dices eso? Al parecer mi cara estaba del color de mi pelo porque rompió en una carcajada.

-Porque no has dejado de verlo en todo el partido y eso que ya llevamos bastante jugando, si quieres ganarle a Endou ¡concéntrate!- me dijo apretando cada una de mis mejillas.

Pronto el partido termino y gracias a que pude concentrarme un poco y dejar de pensar en el peli verde ganamos 7-5 y Endou estaba destrozado.

-La próxima ves les ganaremos ya verán.- iba diciendo con Kase a su lado, los dos se despidieron y se fueron ya que tenían "cosas que hacer". Pronto todos fueron desapareciendo, cada quien con su cual y yo me hacia el tonto para ganar tiempo y poder hablar con el. Suzuno y Nagumo se acercaron a la banca donde estaba yo guardando mis cosas, Haruya venia con un brazo alrededor de la cintura del albino y este no protestaba.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Me pregunto. Yo simplemente asentí y así me dejaron ahí solo con el peli-verde a tan solo una banca, me puse de pie camine y hacia él.

-¿Amm…Mido? le pregunte tocando su hombro. Estaba amarrando sus agujetas y después volteo a verme.

-Hola Hiroto.- dijo sonriéndome un poco. Sentí como los colores me subían a la cara y decidí no hacer el ridículo como antes.

-¿Qué te parece el Instituto he?

-Me gusta…bastante…bueno lo poco que conozco. Mido cogió sus cosas y comencé a caminar tras el.

-Si quieres.- le dije en voz baja. –Yo puedo mostrarte la escuela cuando quieras.

-Muchas gracias Hiroto, me ayudarías mucho. Ya estábamos fuera del instituto y se detuvo un momento.

-Creo que me iré a casa…- dijo, no lo sentí muy convencido al escucharlo.

-Claro Mido-kun, te veo mañana. Me di la vuelta pero pronto se me ocurrió algo, me gire y vi que se alejaba ya a paso rápido. -¡Mido!- le grite. – ¡Quería decirte que juegas muy bien futbol!

Vi como una sonrisa ocupaba su cara y después puso sus manos frente a su boca para hacer que me llegara su mensaje.

-Tu también Hiroto, ¡Hasta mañana! Volvió a girarse y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta. Estuve tentado a seguirlo pero me vería como todo un acosador sexual y mas si solo hemos hablado menos de media hora. Seguí mi camino hasta mi casa y entre. Estaba muy cansado, el futbol me había hecho gastar mucha energía y quería dormir, subí a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y así me metía a la cama.

-Midorikawa…-susurre para mi mismo.- Por fin te encontré…-cerré los ojos y abrase a mi almohada imaginando que el peli verde estuviera ahí conmigo, me dormí y soñé con el.


	3. Chapter 3

Midorikawa estaba frente a mi, su cabello color pistacho caía suelto y lo rodeaba una brillante luz blanca. Estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de mí y sus ojos negros brillaban como siempre. Quería acercarme, abrazarlo, sentir su calor y poder percibir su aroma pero algo me lo impedía. Mis pies estaban sujetos al piso y no podía moverme. Vi como Mido se alejaba de mi y trate de detenerlo, pero mis brazos seguían inmóviles. Escuche un suave ronroneo detrás de mi y seguido de el una voz.

-No trates de seguirlo, jamás seria tuyo.

Trate de girarme pero seguía ahí plantado. Utilice toda mi fuerza para tratar de hacer que mis piernas se movieran y cuando pude conseguirlo comencé a ir detrás de él. Mido cada ves estaba mas lejos y solo podía ver una mancha borrosa, de la nada el suelo se abrió ante mis pies y comencé a caer perdiendo de vista a mi amado peli verde.

Me desperté bañado en sudor y con el corazón palpitante. "Solo fue una pesadilla" me dije "¿Pero que quería decir esa vos?" Me quede en la cama unos minutos tratando de tranquilizarme y pensar en otra cosa. Mi obsesión con Midorikawa estaba llegando muy lejos, no era normal soñar con alguien al que había visto solo dos veces.

Seguí mi rutina de todos los días, me bañe, me puse el uniforme y me fui directo al Instituto. Al llegar no había muchos chicos fuera, así que me encamine hacia el aula 2-2 donde estaría todo el año. Suzuno ya estaba ahí sentado, leyendo un libro con mucho interés. Me senté frente a él y recargue mis manos en mi barbilla mirando fijamente la puerta para esperar que el peli verde entrara.

-¿Qué tal te fue ayer Hiroto? Escuche que me preguntaba Suzuno a mis espaldas.

-Bien.-le dije algo cortante.

-¿Solo bien? ¿No piensas decirme que sucedió?

-No sucedió nada Suzuno, ese es mi pequeño problema. No me había dado cuenta de lo enojado que estaba conmigo mismo, acababa de encontrar al chico con el que me había distraído todo el verano y todo lo que había podido hacer se resumía a nada. –Fui un tonto, primero me quedo mudo y después lo único que logro decirle es si quiere que le muestre el instituto.

-Alto, alto pelirrojo exagerado.- me dijo el oji azul levantándose de su asiento para sentarse delante de mí. –No eres ningún tonto, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Pocas personas logran conseguir hacer lo que tú, prácticamente lo invitaste a salir solo que en ves de ir al cine o cualquier cosa así le mostraras la escuela y tendrán tiempo solos.

Mire perplejo al albino.

-Tienes razón…-susurre- ¡TIENES RAZON! - grite lleno de felicidad.- Podre conocerlo mas y no solo saber que le gusta es Instituto, te lo agradezco mucho Gazellle-kun.

-¿Qué le agradeces pedazo de baka? Me dijo Nagumo que llegaba al aula y rodeaba a Suzuno con sus brazos. –Suzu-chan es mio y no necesita que nadie le agradezca las cosas.

-¡Basta tulipán marchito! No necesito una escenita de celos, aparte ¡deja de decirme Suzu-chan! Me molesta. – le dijo el peli plata liberándose de su abrazo y sentándose de nuevo en su lugar, Nagumo rio alegre ante la reacción de su "pareja" y se sentó junto a mi esperando que la clase comenzara.

Todo empezó como un día antes, el profesor entro lo saludamos y hablo sobre no sé que cosas, no supe que era porque yo miraba el lugar del peli verde quien aun no había llegado. Quince minutos después de que la clase ya había comenzado se escucho un golpecito en la puerta y después vimos la melena verde de Midorikawa quien se asomaba un poco temeroso por la puerta con un leve sonrojo en ambas mejillas. El profesor lo miro bajando un poco su gafas con las manos esperando que el dijera algo.

-Etto… ¡Buenos días!- dijo Midorikawa sonriéndole al profesor. –Se me hiso algo tarde y me dieron un pase en la dirección-. Le dijo mostrándole un pequeño papel azul que traía en la mano. El profesor lo siguió mirando como queriendo castigarlo con la mirada.

-De acuerdo señor Midorikawa, pero procure no llegar tarde.

-Hai sensei.- le dijo Mido entrando al salón, yo seguía cada movimiento que el hacia, lo vi moverse rápidamente hasta su lugar pero note que no vio un libro tirado junto a su banca, Mido lo piso, resbalo y callo de bruces en el suelo. En ese momento no pensé en mis acciones me puse de pie rápidamente y llegue a su lugar quien sabe como, lo tome por ambos brazos y lo puse de pie.

-¿Estas bien? Le pregunte con la voz algo entrecortada. No me había dado cuenta de que el salón estaba en un profundo silencio y todos me miraban con curiosidad.

-S-si, g-gracias.-me dijo el oji negro bajando la cabeza y soltándose de mi brazos.

Me quede ahí parado sin saber muy bien que hacer, y un pequeño carraspeo me llamo la atención.

-Señor Kira, ¿ya dejo usted de salvarle la vida a sus compañeros?- me pregunto el profesor con los brazos en jarras.

-L-lo siento señor…no volverá a pasar…- le dije algo sonrojado mirando a Mido de reojo y regresando a mi asiento.

Toda la clase me mantuve cabizbajo sin mirar a nadie tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera mi tonta acción, a veces sentía las penetrantes miradas de los demás sobre mi y otras al terminar las clases su murmullos sobre como me había comportado…

Las clases empesaron rápido hasta que la hora del almuerzo llego, me levante al escuchar el timbre y sali sin prisa al comedor.

-Etto… ¿Hiroto?- escuche la peculiar voz del peli verde tras de mi. Me detuve un segundo y me gire para verlo; se veía muy lindo el uniforme del Instituto y su cabello recogido en una coleta como siempre, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y le daban un aspecto algo ¿violable?. Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para que todo se esfumara de mi cabeza, si no, tendría un derrame en cualquier segundo.

-¡Hola Mido! ¿Que sucede?- el peli verde me miro unos segundos y después se sonrojo aun mas. ¿Había hecho algo mal? El sacudió un poco la cabeza al verme algo confundido.

-Lo siento, es que me has dicho...Mido...etto... eso no era lo que quería decirte...bueno... gracias por lo de hace rato...

Lo mire por unos segundo y después sentí como me sonrojaba.

-S-si no hay de que Mido-kun. Ambos nos quedamos ahí esperando a que algo más sucediera pero no paso.

-Etto... ¿quieres ir a comer? le dije señalando el comedor con el pulgar. No me dijo nada pero alcance a ver que asentía levemente un poco sonrojado. Yo no sabia que decir, el silencio era demasiado incomodo, y Midorikawa estaba a unos centímetros de mi.

-Y...bueno...Hiroto...- me dijo por lo bajo. Me gire para verlo.

-¿Que pasa Mido?

-Recuerdas lo de...- no termino la frase porque llegamos al comedor y nos encontramos de frente a Endou.

-¡Chicos!, ¡vengan con nosotros! Yo no dije nada solo me encamine hacia la mesa donde ya estaban todos comiendo, me senté y saque mi comida. Frente a mi Suzuno y el oji ámbar se peleaban por un trozo de galleta.

-Suzuno! ¡Dame esa galleta! le gritaba el pelirrojo pero el oji azul lo miraba indiferente con la galleta en la mano.

- ¿Esta galleta? le pregunto con tono meloso.

-S-si Suzu-chan, la galleta que no te vas a comer...- el pelirrojo extendió la mano hacia la galleta con una clara ilusión en los ojos pero cuando casi la tomaba Suzuno aparto la mano y se metió toda la galleta en la boca. Todos mirábamos impresionados la acción del oji azul y nos soltamos a reír cuando a Nagumo se le puso la cara del color de su pelo y se lanzo hacia Suzuno maldiciendo.

-Oye Suzuno, ¿no crees que deberías de ser mas considerado con el?- pregunto Midorikawa sentándose a mi lado.

-Lo dudo Mido-kun, si lo fuera no disfrutaríamos de la comida- le contesto Kasemaru sonriente.

Mido asintió lentamente y saco su comida. La comida pasó lentamente, yo sentía al peli verde a mi lado, sus sutiles movimientos al comer y su acompasada respiración. En algún momento del almuerzo saco una libreta de su mochila y escribió en ella para después pasármela. Lo mire sin entender y el me giño un ojo, y dijo sin palabras "léelo"

Tome la libre y leí ahí escrito:

-"Bueno creo que no me dejaran hablar contigo pero, ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre mostrarme la escuela?" Mire por un momento la nota y repase cada letra con su hermosa caligrafía, gire la cabeza para verlo y asentí, me arrebato la libre y volvió a escribir en ella.

-"¿Podría ser hoy? En verdad no quiero perderme y seria maravilloso que tu me mostraras todo" después dibujo una carita feliz y me sonrío cuando voltee. Asentí con la cabeza y el almuerzo continuo.

Yo no podía borrar mi expresión de felicidad, ¡Estariamos solos el y yo! Podría saber muchísimas cosas que he querido preguntarle, la sola idea me hacia sonreír hasta que las mejillas me doliesen. Regresamos al salón y no dijimos ni una sola palabra, al parecer él también estaba muy feliz, ya que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Llegamos al aula y me senté al igual que el, Suzuno paso a mi lado y dejo caer una pequeña bolita de papel en mi lugar la abrí y en ella venia escrito:

"¡Buena suerte hoy!"

P.D. ¡No lo violes por lo que mas quieras!

Me gire aguantando la risa lo más que pude y le di un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Tu intenta que Nagumo, no te viole cada ves que van a tu casa jajaja.

-Créeme que lo hago, el urgido es el…- me dijo con una sonrisa señalando al pelirrojo que estaba sentado a nuestro lado terminando la tarea que le faltaba. La profesora entro y comenzó con su clase, la cual paso lo más lento que se podía, yo moría de ganas por salir y estar a solas con Midorikawa pero solo podía ver pasar los minutos frente a mí.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana Salí disparado de mi lugar para esperarlo fuera del salón, al salir no me vio y choco distraídamente contra mi, levanto la cabeza para disculparse y sus profundos ojos negros se encontraron con mi mirada, un sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas y sin darme cuenta pose mis manos en su cintura.

-Etto…Jeje creo que siempre chocamos ¿no?- me dijo sonriendo un poco y tratando de liberarse de mis brazos. Me di cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos y yo también me sonroje.

-Bueno… ¿quieres empezar?- le pregunte una ves que ya estábamos separados.

-¡Claro!- me contesto entusiasmado.


	4. Chapter 4

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, había un poco de tención entre nosotros por mi tonta acción pero quise dejarlo de lado y comenzar con alguna idea que me llegara para acercarme más. El pasillo se vaciaba rápidamente y comencé con mi tan esperado "tur"

-Bueno...pues nosotros tomamos clases en el aula 2-2 en el edificio 3...-comencé a hablar. Le mostré todo el edificio y después salimos. Afuera los chicos de distintos clubes practicaban como todas la tardes.

-El club de atletismo, esgrima, natación y por supuesto el nuestro.- le dije mostrando nuestro pequeño club ya remodelado después de todo lo que había pasado.- ¿Quieres verlo?- le pregunte abriendo la puerta. Entro detrás de mí y admiro el pequeño cuarto con detenimiento. Durante todo el camino solo lo había visto sonreír y asentir ante lo que veía pero al entrar dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Es...maravilloso...-me dijo mirando el techo y dando una pequeña vuelta para admirar todo.

-Bueno...jajaja...no es mucho...pero nos gusta estar aquí...todo es gracias a Endou ¿seguimos?-le dije tomándolo de su hombro. Asintió y se giro con una sonrisa que me dejo paralizado. Lo mire por unos segundos y después trate de seguir sin sonrojarme. No se cuanto nos tomo o mas bien me tomo pero, al salir ya casi estaba la escuela vacía. Mido caminaba a mi lado mirando nuestro alrededor con una sonrisa enorme. Seguimos caminando hasta que por accidente el se acerco mucho a mi, su hombro toco el mio y al parecer no le incomodo, nuestras manos también se llegaron a rozar pero solamente se rozaron. Moría de ganas por preguntarle que había pasado en el verano, porque había salido corriendo así pero me el hablo primero.

-Quería disculparme contigo Hiroto.- me dijo en voz baja mirando hacia otro lado, separados un poco de mi.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Porque?- le pregunte.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ¿Ese día en el parque?

Yo asentí, no estuve seguro si el vio mi gesto pero aun así hable.

-Recuerdo que iba a comprar un helado de pistache y al voltear choque contigo...después saliste corriendo misteriosamente.

Se giro para mirarme sin detener su andar y después asintió.

-Si...y lo siento mucho Hiroto, pero al verte no supe como reaccionar me sorprendí demasiado, nunca pensé que te encontraría y pensé que solo era una pesadilla, por eso salí corriendo...

Sus palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire por unos segundos hasta que pude a alisarlas con claridad.

-Espera.-le dije deteniéndome.- ¿Que quieres decir con pesadilla? El también se detuvo.

-Perdona, no quise decir eso...

-¿Que quisiste decir entonces? Yo no entendía nada, primero me decía que nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de encontrarme, ¿acaso ya lo sabia? y después que había pensado que era una pesadilla ¿porque?  
Se dio cuenta de lo confundió que estaba por sus palabras y sacudió la cabeza tratando de eliminarlas.

-No le tomes importancia, yo solo quería decir lo siento, y que espero que m disculpes.-me dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-No hay problema Mido, nunca tuve algún problema contigo, solo estaba algo confundido...- y después silencio. Otra ves ese silencio horrible que no sabíamos como rellenar. Caminábamos por el campo de soccer vacío y mirábamos en direcciones contrarias. Al frente nuestro había unos cuantos arboles de los cuales algunos tenias las raíces de fuera. Sentí un pequeño rose en mi hombro y me gire para ver a Midorikawa.

-¡Te toque! Alcánzame.- me dijo echando a correr, con tono juguetón tratando de romper el hielo, pero él no se había percatado de las raíces y comencé a correr tras de él, al parecer tomo mi acción como reto y corrió mucho mas deprisa.

-¡Mido! Espera por fa...- lo vi caer de espaldas y me precipite sobre el para detener su caída pero mis pies se enredaron y caí de la misma manera, nuestros cuerpos chocaron y nos fuimos de lado comenzando a girar. Cuando nos detuvimos sentí el liviano peso de Mido sobre mi.

-Ah, mierda…- dije levantando la mano para sobarme la cabeza ya que me la había golpeado con la de Mido, él estaba sobre mi, mirándome con su sonrojo de siempre en amabas mejillas, sus ojos negros brillaban tenuemente con el reflejo del atardecer y tenia sus labios entre abiertos en una especia de sonrisa. Sentí como los colores se me subían a la cara por la posición en la que Mido estaba sobre mi y de un momento a otro sin que yo pudiera preguntarle si estaba bien Mido me beso.

Sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos y abrí mucho los ojos, el contacto vino con una ola de calor que me hizo serrarlos disfrutando el momento, sentir a Midorikawa sobre mi y sus suaves labios unidos a los míos era maravilloso hasta que se tenso sobre mí y deshizo nuestro beso. Entreabrí un poco los ojos al sentir que su peso disminuía y vi que se estaba levantando con la cara tan roja como mi cabello. No tuve tiempo para deberlo ya que se puso de pie y salió corriendo como a alma que lo sigue el diablo.

-Y de nuevo corres Mido…-hable para mi mismo. Me enderece del todo sobre el área verde de la cancha y toque mis labios con la punta de mis dedos. Sentía una muy extraña y maravillosa sensación en ellos, era como si Midorikawa siguiera unido a mí pero él ya se había ido, seguramente a su casa o a algún otro lugar. Pero… ¿Había sido verdad? o ¿Tan solo estaba soñando de nuevo? Me fui levantando lentamente, sacudí un poco mis pantalones y mi cabello que estaban llenos de hojas y salí sin ánimos del Instituto. Hoy tomaría otra ruta, tenia ganas de camina y pensar que había hecho mal con Mido. Seguía sin entender porque siempre oía de mí, porque siempre tenía ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y muchas cosas más hasta que escuche un grito y algunas risas a lo lejos. Quise saber que sucedía y mi curiosidad me llevo hasta un oscuro callejón donde unos vándalos golpeaban a alguien. El chico estaba arrinconado contra una pared y se abrazaba fuertemente a su rodilla. Mi instinto salió de algún lugar de mi cerebro y me lance hacia ellos.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- le grite con una voz que ni a mi se me hacia familiar, los tres chicos que estaba acorralando al otro se giraron distraídamente mirándome con unas maliciosas sonrisas en el rostro.

-¿Te diriges a nosotros?- me dijo uno acercándose a mi con clara intención de golpearme.

No perdí el tiempo y con un fuerte rugido me lance a golpearlo, viendo como los otros dos se acercaban para defender a su acompañante, recibí algunos golpes pero logre quitármelos de encima y hacer que se alejaran del chico. Me dolía mucho mi costado y cojeando un poco me acerque al chico que estaba desmallado en el callejón, ahí había muy poca luz pero al acercarme a su rostro logre ver ese hermoso perfil que tanto me gustaba…era Mido. Ahogue un grito y me apreté fuertemente las costillas, el pobre tenia su labio hinchado y morado no podía dejarlo ahí, tome me recargue en mis rodillas y al tratar de levantarlo abrió los ojos como platos y grito de dolor para solo volverse a desmallar, no me había percatado de que su rodilla estaba rota. Lo mire con mucha preocupación sin saber que hacer, ni siquiera sabia donde vivía.

-Mido…por favor…abre los ojos por un momento…-le dije sacudiendo un poco su hombro. El entreabrió los ojos y logro dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hiro…ah… ¿eres tú?

-Si, soy yo, tranquilo, te llevare a casa…- le dije quitándole de la cara un mecho de pelo.

-G-gracias…agua…- me dijo antes de volverse a desmallar.

Con mucho cuidado lo cargue en mis brazos tratando de no tocar su rodilla. Camine lo más rápido que podía, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos para Midorikawa, varias personas me veían extrañadas pero ninguna se ofreció para ayudarme hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi costilla me mataba aunque Mido pesara poco (cosa que me extraño) el dolor era insoportable. Busque como pude la llave en mi bolsillo y entre dando tumbos en la casa, todo estaba obscuro y con Mido en brazos no podía hacer gran cosa. Encontré después de varios intentos el encendedor y subí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación dejando al peli verde en mi cama, estaba muy pálido pero su rodilla era lo que mas me preocupaba. Decidí entablillar su pierna como había visto a Hitomiko hacerlo una ves y esperar hasta el siguiente día para poder llevar a Mido a un lugar donde pudieran atenderlo. Conseguí unos trapos y con mis cuadernos viejos se la entablille con mucho cuidado. Midorikawa se removía en mi cama pero no despertaba, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y me sentí muy mal por el. Pero… ¿Qué hacia Mido ahí? ¿Por qué lo habían golpeado?

Quiso me podría responder cuando despertara. Lo vi tendido en mi cama, con su sueño inquieto, suponía yo por el dolor, y empecé a sentir un agradable ardor en las mejillas y una sensación extraña en el estomago… ¿Me estaba enamorando de Mido?


	5. Chapter 5

¿Me estaba enamorando de Mido?

El pobre estaba ahí tumbado en mi cama; en verdad me preocupaba su salud. Me senté a su lado tratando de mover la cama lo menos posible y mire fijamente sus parpados cerrados. Acerque mi mano a su frente, quitándole un mechón de su cabello pistacho dejándome ver mejor sus facciones. En verdad ese chico me gustaba, ya tenia que dejar de negarlo, y al parecer yo a el también pero ¿Por qué? Me acomode mas cerca de él acercando cada vez mas nuestros cuerpos, él se movía constantemente y eso me hacia tener mayor cuidado. Me fui inclinando levemente sobre el y en unos pocos segundos nuestros rostros ya se habían encontrado, lentamente acorte el espacio entre nosotros y bese tiernamente sus labios. La misma sensación que cuando Mido me beso esa misma tarde me atrapo en ese instante y me robo el aire. Midorikawa se movió un poco bajo mi y me hizo separarme. Me quede sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo como el oji negro abría lentamente sus parpados.  
-¿Mido? Pregunte en voz baja  
-Ahh ¿Hiroto? ¿Que ha pasado? Me pregunto comenzando a levantarse un poco, movió la pierna y su cara tomo una expresión de dolor. Se miro la rodilla y alargo el brazo para ver mi torniquete improvisado.  
-¿Tu lo hiciste? Solo asentí. Se quedo unos segundos así supongo que pensando y después me miro sonriendo un poco.  
-Gracias Hiroto.  
-No hay porque Mido, pero... ¿Podrías decirme que te paso...después de que saliste corriendo? Me miro algo confuso analizando mi pregunta.  
-Todo esta borroso...-me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.- pero...recuerdo a verte...-se sonrojo.- besado y...que salí corriendo, iba en dirección a mi casa cuando choque contra esos chicos...no me dejaban ir, dijeron que era una chica o un afeminado, cuando trate de defenderme uno de ello me golpeo y otro me piso la pierna...después no recuerdo nada...supongo caí desmallado.  
Lo mire sorprendido y sin pensarlo me lance sobre el y lo abrace protectoramente. Él se quedo tieso dentro de mi abrazo, poco a poco fue destensando su cuerpo y me correspondió. Paso sus brazos por mi espalda y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.  
-Tranquilo Mido, todo esta bien...- me despegue un poco de él buscando su mirada, al mirarlo una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla y aproxime mis labios a ella besándolo levemente después fui bajando mas y mas hasta que llegue a la comisura de sus labios, me detuve ahí haciendo un poco mas intenso el momento y lentamente bese sus labios. Me moví con cuidado sintiendo cada centímetro de ellos, sentí sus manos tomar mi camiseta por detrás y tratar de juntar mas nuestros cuerpos, fui haciéndome para adelante recargando mi cuerpo en el suyo y lo escuche gemir cuando mi pierna roso la suya, recordé que su rodilla estaba lastimada y me separe de el con mas cuidado. Me había dejado llevar. Cuando ya esta sentado a unos centímetros de él Tome su barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos y sentí un gran sentimiento de cariño hacia él.  
-Mi-mido...tengo que llevarte a un hospital...tu rodilla me preocupa...- le dije en un susurro  
El asintió mirándome con confianza y me puse en pie mirándolo desde un costado de la cama.  
-¿Crees poder caminar?  
-Eso creo...- me dijo recargando sus brazos en la cama para tomar un poco de impulso, movió su pierna buena por la orilla de ella y la recargo en el piso, seguido movió muy lentamente la que tenia rota y al tratar de ponerse de pie trastabillo y fue a caer en mi brazos. Escondio su cara en mi hombro y lo escuche sollozar.  
-Mido, no llores...Etto...Yo... ¿Puedo cargarte? Le dije al odio. Sentí como asintió levemente y lo gire para poder tomarlo en mis brazos. Pase mis brazos por sus piernas y en unos segundos ya estaba suspendido del suelo. Ahogo un pequeño grito que me arranco una risita tonta y me miro con ese brillo que me encantaba. Salí de mi cuarto baje las escaleras con cuidado y me detuve en la puerta junto a la pequeña mesa donde dejaba mis llaves.  
-¿Podrías tomarlas por favor? Le pedí haciendo un gesto hacia las llaves. El asintió y alargo el brazo hacia ellas, las metió en su bolsillo y se acurruco en mis brazos. Su acción me hizo sonreír y salimos de la casa. El camino hacia el hospital no fue largo, Yo daba largas zancadas para poder llegar mas rápido y al estar ya frente a la sala de urgencias una enfermera nos hizo pasar. Al parecer Mido tenia la rodilla rota como yo suponía y se le curaría en algunos meses, por lo pronto tendría que llevar muletas y un molesto yeso. Cuando el doctor le acomodo la rodilla Mido tomo mi mano y la apretó cerrando fuertemente los ojos por el dolor. Yo se la tome y en toda nuestra estadía en el hospital no se la solté.  
-Bueno Midorikawa, ya esta todo bien, recuerda no tratar de moverla mucho y mantenerla en alto, también por nada del mundo mojes el yeso si no tendrás que regresar antes.  
-Si doctor, gracias por todo.- le dijo Mido sonriendo y poniéndose en pie con ayuda de las muletas.  
El peli verde y Yo salimos del hospital tomados de la mano y algunas enfermeras nos miraron curiosas, se detuvo en la puerta y miro hacia la calle.  
-Hiroto, discúlpame por que hallas tenido que hacer esto...  
-No Mido, esta bien...-le dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios.- ¿Me dejaras acompañarte a tu casa?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, el asintió y comenzo a caminar. Camine tras de el aun con nuestras manos unidas, creo que era algo incomodo para el pero no quería soltarme, parecía como si tuviera miedo de que yo desapareciera, pero no iba a ser así ¿O si?

Caminamos un buen rato hasta que llegamos a una pequeña casa de color amarillo, Mido busco sus llaves en uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta quedándose de pie ahí.

-¿Q-quieres entrar? Me pregunto cabizbajo.

-Si, gracias.

Entramos en la casa y el peli verde encendió algunas de las luces dejándome ver bien su casa. Había algunos muebles en la sala, unas puertas estaban cerradas y su cocina era enorme, la tenia muy bien ordenada y parecía que era la habitación con mas espacio.

-Que linda es tu casa Mido…-le dije siguiéndolo hasta el sillón donde se sentó y con un esfuerzo la levanto hasta la mesita que estaba ahí.

-Gracias Hiroto…je creo que no podre entrar al club de futbol por el momento.- me dijo una ves que yo estaba ya sentado a su lado, en su cara había una sonrisa pero su voz me decía otra cosa.

-Te aseguro que te recuperaras pronto Mido, yo…te ayudare en lo que quieras…

Ambos nos quedamos callados sin saber que decir, el tenia su mano en el sillón y suavemente acerque mi mano a la suya para tomarla. El me miro con curiosidad y lentamente me fui acercando a su rostro. Esta ves no me retendría. Mido estaba ahí y yo también, no había nada que no dejara poder demostrarle lo que sentía. Junte nuestros rostros y bese suavemente su labios. Lo sentí responder a mi beso y deje de resistirme, lo bese como nunca había besado a nadie y me fui encima de el sus manos se adentraron en mi camiseta, las sentí recorrer todo mi torso, mi espalda y abrazarme para unirnos mas. En sillón era algo pequeño y él no podía mover mucho la pierna por el yeso. Me levante jadeando, separando nuestro beso y tome sus piernas de la mesa para recargarlas con cuidado en el brazo del sillón pero Midorikawa me detuvo.

-V-vamos a mi cuarto…-me dijo jadeando. Asentí y lo tome en brazos caminado hasta las puertas cerrados, Mido me indico que era la segunda puerta y entramos. El cuarto estaba a obscuras pero no me costó trabajo encontrar la cama. Deje a Mido ahí y me fui quitando la ropa, la temperatura entre los dos estaba subiendo así una ves que solo quedaba mi bóxer subí a la cama para poder ayudar a Mido con la suya. Quite su camiseta comenzando a besar su cuello dejando algunas marcas en el, escuche como Mido gemía cada ves que mi labios tacaban su torso desnudo y mis manos fueron bajando cada ves mas hasta llegar a su pantalón.

-¿Puedo? Le pregunte tomando el botón y comenzando a desabrocharlo, el me miro y asintió. Fui bajándolo lentamente viendo como su miembro ya estaba despierto y con mucho cuidado le retire su pantalón teniendo en cuenta el yeso. Me acerque aun más a su entrepierna y tome su miembro por encima de su bóxer. Mido suspiro haciendo que yo me excitara mucho más. Estaba seguro que no aguantaría mucho pero tenia que ir con cuidado, no sabía cuanta experiencia tenia el oji negro. Mido seguía gimiendo cada ves que rozaba su miembro. Fui metiendo mi mano en su ropa deshaciéndome de ella y tomándolo fuertemente.

-Hi-hiroto…ahhh….

Mido me incitaba mas a hacerlo ya pero necesitaba su ayuda. Le mostré tres de mi dedos y los acerque a su boca. Me miro con su mejillas sonrojada y lentamente los lamio haciendo que yo me pusiera mas duro aun. Una ves que ya estaban bien lubricados mis dedos los acerque a su entrada lubricando esta, lentamente fui metiendo mi dedo escuchando a Mido gemir de dolor y placer y así fui sacándolo y metiéndolo lentamente después otro y otro. Yo ya no aguataba mas, me deshice de mi bóxer y embestí fuertemente a Mido, lo sentí arquearse y gemir, tomar la sabana debajo de él y gritar mi nombre. Sentí tu estrecha entrada y ese agradable calor que me atraía, tome su miembro mientras lo envestía y comencé a masturbarlo, quería que los dos nos corriéramos al mismo tiempo.

-Hiro…ahh…ya casi…ahhh…sigue…-me rogo el peli verde y mis embestida siguieron hasta que lo sentí correrse en mi mano. Unas cuantas embestidas mas y yo también me corrí dentro de el cayendo rendido sobre su pecho sintiendo su acompasada respiración debajo de mi. Ambos nos pusimos de costado con nuestras manos entrelazadas, mirándonos fijamente.

-Mido…te quiero…-le dije al oído estrechándolo contra mi pecho.

-Y yo a ti Hiroto…siempre te he querido, nunca dejare de hacerlo…

No quise tomar mucho enserio sus palabras, lo que me importaba es que estábamos juntos, nos queríamos y nadie nos separaría. Sentí como el cansancio me ganaba y me acomode al lado de Mido quien ya estaba casi dormido, vi su sonrisa, esa perfecta curva que le robaba el aliento a cualquiera y me sentí feliz por estar con el.


	6. Chapter 6

Esa noche dormí junto a Mido, pero soñé algo lejos de él. Otra ves estaba en ese lugar obscuro, donde ya había soñado anteriormente, sentía mis pies pegados al suelo nuevamente pero nada extraño sucedía, no podía ver nada mas que no fuera obscuridad, ni siquiera Midorikawa estaba ahí esta ves, entonces, ¿Qué hacia ahí? De nuevo escuche el suave ronroneo detrás de mi y no tarde en escuchar la voz que lleno todo el espacio en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Te lo advertí.

Me quede ahí de pie, siéndome imposible moverme. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Por qué soñaba esto?

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?! Pregunte furioso.

-No importa quien sea Hiroto Kira, solo te estoy advirtiendo…- la voz parecía alejarse.- para que te prepares…

Desperté. Me sentía algo desubicado ya que no reconocía la habitación, me incorpore lentamente mirándome en el espejo que estaba frente a la cama y vi al peli verde a mi lado durmiendo plácidamente, en ese momento recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, recordé a Mido debajo de mi, su piel, sus labios, todo…Solté un suspiro y volví a recostarme a su lado mirándolo. No tardo mucho en que Mido abriera sus ojos y una sonrisa asomo en sus labios.

-Buenos días…- le dije quitándole un mechón de su cabello de la cara. El solo sonrío y se acercó a mí sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Hiroto…-me dijo alargando su mano.- te quiero…

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento y solo pude sentirme feliz.

-Ryuuji…yo también te quiero…no sabes cuanto…- me acerque a él y bese tiernamente sus labios.

-Creo que debemos de irnos ya…- me dijo separando nuestro beso he incorporándose. Yo solo asentí e hice lo mismo que el, me puse en pie y escuche como Mido soltaba una especie de bufido. Me gire para verlo y preguntarle que pasaba pero vi como su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada, y entendí el porqué. Ambos estábamos completamente desnudos y yo en pie bueno. Sacudió la cabeza girándose y con cuidado bajo su pierna de la cama, yo me apresure a buscar mi ropa en el suelo y me cambie lo más rápido que podía.

-Mido tengo que…- le dije girándome y tuve que taparme la boca para no reírme. El pobre de Midorikawa estaba luchando por no caerse y ponerse su ropa interior y soltaba maldiciones en voz baja. -¿Quieres que te ayude?- le pregunte yendo hasta el otro lado de la cama he hincándome frente a el. Mido abrió los ojos sorprendido al verme tomar sus bóxer e írselos poniendo, primero una pierna después la del yeso y llegue a su entrepierna. -¿Puedo?

-¡Claro que no! Me dijo empujándome de los hombros y poniéndose aun más rojo.

-¿Qué sucede Mido? ¿No me digas que crees que soy un pervertido? Le dije con una sonrisa burlona

-No, no es eso… es solo que puedo hacerlo yo solo… ¿Podrías girarte? Me pidió poniendo sus manos sobre su entrepierna.

-Ah, claro entiendo...- le dije levantándome y girándome para no verlo pero la sonrisa de mis labios no desapareció. "Es increíble que a Mido le de pena que lo vea después de lo de anoche…" pensé esperando y en ese momento recordé lo que el peli verde me había dicho, la primera vez que le había dicho que lo quería el contesto algo como "siempre te he querido" ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¿Ya puedo voltear? Le pregunte girándome lentamente.

-Sip, ya puedes hacerlo...- me dijo sonriente.

-Oye, Mido tengo que preguntarte algo…- pero en ese momento mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo. –Discúlpame… ¿si? Pregunte.

-¿Hiroto? ¿Dónde demonios estas? Las clases ya empezaron y tú nunca llegas tarde ¿Estas bien? Suzuno me obligo a marcarte…Oye… ¿Estas con Midorikawa verdad?- era Nagumo.

-…Etto…yo…

-¡Aja! Por eso ninguno de los dos ha llegado…- le escuche separarse del teléfono.- Suzu-chan…ya sé que paso con Hiroto…-grito el otro pelirrojo con un tono algo meloso, cerré mi celular cortando la llamada y volví a meterlo en mi bolsillo.

-Creo que debemos de darnos prisa si no queremos llegar mas tarde.- le dije a Mido ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Esta bien Hiroto, pero ¿Iras con la misma ropa que ayer? Te prestaría alguna pero solo tengo un uniforme extra y es el que usare.- me dijo Mido haciendo una mueca.

-No te preocupes puedo ir a mi casa y te alcanzare en la escuela, ¿podrás cambiarte tu solo? Le pregunte algo preocupado recordando la escena de los boxers. Midorikawa me miro mal y después golpeo mi brazo suavemente.

-¡Au! ¿Eso porque?

-Porque no soy un bebe, te agradezco tu ayuda pero si te quedas a vestirme llegaremos aun mas tarde.

-Esta bien, esta bien…- le dije sobándome mi brazo con la cabeza gacha dirigiéndome hasta la puerta.- Ten cuidado ¿si?- le pedí antes de salir viendo como se acercaba al armario para sacar su ropa, se giro y sus ojos brillaron, con eso tuve mas que suficiente para saber que así seria.

Salí de la casa de Mido como alma que persigue el diablo, ya era bastante tarde y no quería que me pusieran algún tipo de retraso para que después llamarían a Hitomiko y viniera a vivir conmigo, me gusta mi vida solo, bueno ya no, ahora tengo a Mido. Llegue a la puerta de mi casa y busque con desesperación las llaves pero recordé que el oji negro las había guardado en su bolsillo. Trate de encontrar un manera de entrar a mi casa y recordé que la ventana del baño estaba abierta "¡Venditas malas costumbres!" pensé y corrí hacia la parte de atrás de mi casa, vi mi ventana abierta y me colgué de ella con mucho esfuerzo cargue todo mi cuerpo y subí una pierna, trastabille y me rasguñe un poco con el concreto de la pared, volví a intentarlo y al fin pude colgar una de mis piernas en la cornisa, impulse mi cuerpo hasta a dentro y me di de bruces contra la bañera. Quede algo desorientado y con dolor de costillas, no recordaba que me dolían hasta ahora, pero logre ponerme de pie y correr por mi ropa a mi cuarto. Cuando ya estuve cambiado baje corriendo por mi escaleras y emprendí el camino al colegio. Llegue hecho un caldo pero lo importante es que había llegado, consulte mi reloj, ya era el cuarto periodo, fui a la dirección donde me darían mi pase pero la secretaria me informo que debía de esperar ya que la hora casi terminaría.

-Esta bien, ¿puedo esperar afuera? Pregunte señalando el patio con el pulgar.

-Si, pero si te ven será tu problema.- me dijo sin tomarme mas importancia. Salí tranquilamente buscando donde estaría la ventana de nuestro salón y pronto encontré el cabello albino de Suzuno, tome una piedra del suelo y la lance a la ventana para llamar su atención cuando por fin logre que el volteara no me vio o mas bien no volteo hacia abajo, y decidí dejar de hacerlo, podría romper la ventana o algo. Cansado por a ver corrido tanto y algo adolorido por mis ya muchos golpes me senté en una de las bancas y espere a que sonara la campana. Empecé a pensar en todo lo que raro que había soñado últimamente y lo que Mido me había estado diciendo.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver los sueños con el? Y si es así ¿Por qué? Me dije suspirando.- Supongo que tengo que preguntárselo.

La campana sonó y todos salieron para el receso, me apresure a ponerme de pie e ir a mi salón cuando me encontré de frente con Mido que venia en muletas con su picara sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Hiro! Grito tratando de abrasarme sin soltar aun las muletas.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llegar?

-Si Hiroto, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Escuche que una gélida voz me pregunta detrás del peli verde, era Suzuno que venia con el peli rojo y su ancha sonrisa. –Midorikawa llego antes que tu y según lo que me dijo Nagumo estaban juntos.- me dijo levantando las cejas.

-Etto…yo…tengo que ir a comer…- dijo Mido sonriéndonos y saliendo disparado con las muletas lo mas rápido que podía. Me apresure a seguirlo pero el dúo se me puso enfrente impidiéndome el paso.

-¿Y ahora que chicos? Tengo hambre, ¿no me dejaran pasar? Les dije como escusa.

-¿Hambre? Pero si te lo comiste ayer, hasta la rodilla le rompiste.- me dijo Nagumo tomándome por los hombros.

-¡Yo no le hice nada de eso!- le conteste quitándome su brazo de encima y bajando la cabeza ocultando mi sonrojo.

-Ya te he dicho que no me mientas Hiroto.- me dijo Suzuno desde el otro extremo del peli rojo.- Anda dinos que paso, te prometo que no diremos nada…

-Bueno…tal ves nada…- dijo Nagumo sonriendo, el oji azul lo golpeo en las costillas y se callo.

-Esta bien les diré…

Tuve que contarles todo, como Mido me había besado y después como lo había encontrado en ese callejón, cuando lo lleve a mi casa y de ahí al hospital para terminar llevándolo a la suya y haber hecho el amor ahí.

-¿Enserio lo hicieron con ese yeso de por medio?- me pregunto el peli rojo casi llorando de la risa.

-¿Quieres callarte? Le dije con una mirada asesina.

-No aun no, jajajaja ¿Cómo te has rasguñado el brazo? Y ¿de donde salió ese enorme moretón que tienes en la frente?- me pregunto señalándome.

-Ah ¿esto? Le dije tocándolo y haciendo una mueca de dolor.- Mido se quedo con mis llaves y tuve que entrar por la ventana del baño.- Suzuno y Nagumo se partieron en una risa y tuve que aguantarlos. Estábamos en el patio y todo mundo se giro para ver que les causaba tanta risa, yo por otro lado buscaba desesperando al peli verde, quería hablar con el y claro pedirle mis llaves.

-Bueno, ya dejaremos de reírnos.- me dijo el albino secándose sus lágrimas.- la última pregunta… ¿Ya son pareja? Me pregunto inclinándose hacia mí.

-N-no…

-Bueno de eso nos encargaremos nosotros…- me dijo acercándose mas y murmurando a mi oído un excelente plan.

Después de hablar con Suzuno, me fui hacia el comedor para buscar a Mido, ya quedaban pocos minutos del receso y no quería quedarme sin hablar un rato con el. Al llegar me encontré con que todavía había bastante gente pero no me costo trabajo encontrar a Mido con sus muletas que resaltaban recargadas contra una de las mesas.

-¡Hey Mido! grite acercándome a la mesa donde platicaba con Kasemaru, giro su cabeza al escuchar su nombre y sus ojos brillaron, trato de ponerse en pie pero la pierna buena se le enredo con la silla y casi cae de nuevo al suelo, pero alcance a tomarlo por los brazos a tiempo.

-Creo que debes de tener mucho mas cuidado..- le dije al oído suavemente ayudándole a enderezarse de nuevo. Al levantar la cabeza me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba mi rostro del suyo, me acerque para besarlo pero alguien carraspeo detrás de el.

-Hiroto...creo que no es necesario que beses a Mido...con todos mirándolos...- era Kasemaru que nos miraba sonrojado. Vi como el peli verde también se sonrojaba y se giraba para sentarse.

-Gomen...-dije sentándome a su lado.

Los tres nos quedamos callados y algo incomodos. sentía la mirada de todos clavada en mi espalda, sabia que lo que había hecho nos había dejado muy "expuestos"

-Etto...¿Mido?

-¿Q-que pasa Hiro? me dijo girando a penas la cabeza.

-¿Tienes mis llaves? le pregunte bajando un poco la cabeza apenado.

-S-si, c-claro...- bajo su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un celular y varias cosas mas hasta que hallo mis llaves. vi el pequeño aparato sobre la mesa y sin pensarlo alargue la mano hasta el. el peli verde me miro extrañado pero no dijo nada.

-¿Podrías prestármelo un segundo? le pide señalándolo con mi dedo.

-Si, aquí están tus llaves...- me dijo pasándome el teléfono y mi juego de llaves con una sonrisita en los labios

-Gracias...- le dije tomándolos.

En ese momento la campana sonó indicando el final del almuerzo y los tres nos pusimos en pie para ir a nuestros respectivos salones.

-Nos vemos después chicos...- nos dijo Kasemaru saliendo en sentido contrario que nosotros.

-Nos vemos.- dijimos Mido y yo al uní solo, riendo un poco.

En el camino al salón encendí el celular buscando si tenia notas y por fin las encontré cuando Mido hablo.

-¿Hiroto? me dijo el oji negro llamando mi atención.

-¿Que pasa Mido?

-¿Porque has tardado tanto con Suzuno y Burn?

-Ya sabes lo metiches que son ese dúo...solo querían molestar...

-Ah claro...- dijo quedándose callado unos segundos.- etto...¿crees que podrías ir a mi casa después de clases? me pregunto mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Si claro!- le conteste con alegría. -Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente. Me gustaba la idea de que Mido me invitara a su casa.

Llegamos hasta el salón y entramos yendo hasta nuestros respectivos lugares. Antes de hacer otra cosa el peli verde se giro y me miro como siempre lo hacia pero esta ves había algo diferente en sus ojos. Quede, como siempre, atrapado por su mirada, el sonrió y se giro para poner atención en la clase.

-Konnichiha clase...- dijo el profesor.

La clase paso como siempre pero me distraje unos segundos pensando en como me había mirado Mido y su petición.

"¿Por que me habrá mirado así? se veía ¿triste? ¿Porque?" me cuestione abriendo mi libro en la pagina que el profesor me dijo.


	7. Chapter 7 Final Parte 1

-Hiroto-

La clase transcurrió mas lento de lo normal, el día se me estaba haciendo largo y en verdad estaba desesperado por que las clases acabaran. No podía dejar de pensar en Mido...necesitaba tenerlo conmigo pero esas dos filas lo alejaban de mi.

Por fin la campana de la ultima clase sonó y me levante recogiendo mis cosas encaminándome hacia la puerta donde el peli verde se encontraba cabizbajo recargado en la pared con sus muletas a un lado.

-Estoy listo.- le dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-De acuerdo...vamos...-me contesto Mido comenzando a caminar.

Salimos del edificio a paso lento debido a su pierna, nos encontramos con algunos de los chicos y Endou nos pregunto si nos quedaríamos al entrenamiento de esa tarde.

-¿Acaso estas mal Endou? le pregunto Tsunami que venia llegando.

-¿Porque lo dices? le pregunto con una mirada indiferente.

-Esta claro que Midorikawa no puede jugar y creo que Hiroto tiene algunas cosas que hacer según me han dicho...-me dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo

Ambos, Mido y Yo nos sonrojamos ante las palabras del peli rosa y le lance una mirada asesina a Nagumo que miraba hacia otro lado.

-Bueno...-dijo el chico de la banda algo decepcionado.- nos vemos el Lunes chicos.- se despidió corriendo hacia la cancha.

Mido y yo nos quedamos ahí solos hasta que el comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Vamos Hiro…

-Mido-

Hiroto caminaba a mi lado y me miraba constantemente. Yo en cambios miraba al piso y movía mis manos nerviosas en torno a las muletas. ¿Que le diría? ¿Como se lo explicaría?

Recordaba perfectamente la noche anterior, su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus labios y los míos, mi respiración y la suya. En ese momento fuimos uno y se que de alguna forma el también lo sabia. Ahi estaba la respuesta.

-Hiro-

¿Porque no decía nada? Todo el camino desde la escuela se había mantenido en silencio jugando nerviosamente con las muletas. ¿Acaso sabia que pensaba declararmele?

-M-mido...¿Que sucede? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Mido-

No escuche que me hablaba hasta que note que ya no caminábamos uno junto al otro. Me gire dificultosamente para mirarlo y vi que en sus ojos había preocupación.

-¿Qué decías Hiro? Le pregunte ladeando la cabeza, el me miraba desde unos metros mas atrás y solamente negó con la cabeza volviendo a caminar hacia mi.

-No nada Mido –dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa- vamos…

Asentí y espere a que se pusiera junto a mi para comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

-Hiroto-

El camino hasta su casa se me hizo algo mas corto que la noche anterior. Al llegar Mido abrió con dificultad la puerta y le ayude deteniéndola.

-Gracias- me dijo sonriendo, recargando su mano en mi mejilla para después entrar.

Nunca había pensado que Mido fuera un chico así de lindo. Me quede unos segundo en la puerta experimentando la electricidad que su contacto había dejado en mi mejilla y entre.

Todo se veía de otra manera a la luz del sol, las grandes ventanas, que no había visto antes, dejaban que el sol entrar por todos lados y hacían que la casa se viera mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

-¿Hiroto? ¿Quieres comer algo? –escuche a Mido gritarme desde la cocina.

Me acerque hacia la habitación y lo descubrí empinado en el refrigerador con una mano sujetando la muleta y la otra buscando en el refrigerador. Sonreí acercándome a el y tomándolo por la cintura para ayudarlo a que no se callera.

-Ryiujii…si sigues sin pedir ayuda vas a hacer que te rompas algo mas.

-Mido-

Sentí su mano en mi cintura y me sonroje. Un pensamiento algo sucio cruzo por mi cabeza al imaginar a Hiroto detrás de mi.

-G-gracias…pero no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi…-le dije apoyándome en la muleta para levantarme con los onigiris que había comprado unas noches antes. Al girarme me encontré a Hiroto mirándome con sus profundos ojos verdes que no paraban de distraerme.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se acerco mas sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y beso dulcemente mis labios haciéndome cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de ese hermoso sabor que dejaba. Todas y cada una de las veces que Hiroto me había besado, ahora y antes, habían sido maravillosas y mantenía recuerdos de cada una de ellas.

-Bueno pequeño heladito…-me dijo quitando un mechón de cara- comamos un poco ya que tu estomago quiere matarme.

No me había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba y me sonroje por ello quitándome del refrigerador que me enfriaba la espalda. Tuve que empujar un poco a Hiroto ya que no me dejaba pasar y el soltó una risita.

-Hiroto-

Mido me empujo haciéndome a un lado ya que se había apenado por mi comentario, o el refrigerador le lastimaba la espadalda, cualquiera de las dos me había encantado besarlo otra ves. Solté una risita caminado detrás de el hasta la cocina, fui detrás de el para sentarme en la silla y me sirvió un onigiri. Se veía pequeño en ese gran plato blanco pero también apetecible, Mido se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a comer tranquilamente hablando entre bocado y bocado de cosas de la escuela y las clases que no entendía Mido. Después de comer me pare para dejar los platos en el fregadero y nos quedamos un rato hablando en la mesa, después el saco su tarea y yo la mía quedándonos callados un rato así nos quedamos sin hablar resolviendo cada quien lo suyo. De ves en cuando me giraba para mirarlo concentrado en sus problemas de Física, el sentía mi mirada fija, se giraba para verme pero yo fingía seguir leyendo el libro de literatura. Después de un rato cerré el libro y puse mi mano sobre la de el cerrando los dedos en torno a su mano.

-Veamos un rato televisión Mido, te vas a cocer la cabeza con esos problemas.

-Mido-

-Tengo que terminarlos.- le dije haciendo un puchero tierno resistiéndome a su mirada pero después de unas cuantas insistencias cedi, como siempre, y fui con su ayuda a sentarme al sillón.

Prendimos la televisión buscando al azar algún canal con películas y encontramos una película americana donde siempre estaban en unos autos y un policía era uno de ellos. Hiroto miraba atento la película y yo lo miraba a el. "Creo que es el momento" pensé tomando aire.

-Oye Hiro…

Tomo el control y bajo el volumen de la televisión prestando toda la atención en mi.

-¿Qué pasa Ryujii?

-Yo bueno, quería que vinieras porque…desde el momento en que te conocí supe que eras tu.

Hiroto me miro fijamente y descubrí en sus ojos que no entendía lo que decía así que seguí.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tu y yo….

El sonido de un teléfono.

-Espera Mido, es mi celular.- me dijo poniéndose de pie delicadamente para no moverme mucho y salió corriendo hacia su cocina donde lo oí hablar por el celular.

-Hiroto-

-¿Moshi, Moshi?

-¿Hiroto? ¡Hiro! ¡Soy yo Hitomiko!

-¿H-Hitomiko? ¿N-no se suponía que estabas de viaje?

-Se suponía hermano, pero regrese por unas cosas…por cierto, estoy fuera de tu casa y muero de frio ¿Dónde estas? ¿Podrías venir?

Me quede callado unos segundos. "No, no puedo" pensé. No podía decirle eso a mi hermana pero Mido estaba apunto de decirme algo que no entendía y me mataba la curiosidad.

-¡Vaaamos Hiro-kun! ¿Sigues ahí verdad? Después podrás hacer lo que sea que estabas haciendo pero ten piedad de tu hermana te necesito.

-Bien, bien voy para allá.- le dije cerrando el celular.

Regrese donde Mido, quien me miraba algo preocupado, creo que había escuchado.

-Mido…tengo que irme…mi hermana regreso de improvisto…

No respondió, vi como el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía al bajar la cabeza y asintió levemente. Me quede ahí mirándolo esperando a que me pidiera que me quedara pero no lo hizo. Regrese a la cocina y tome mis cosas.

-Nos vemos Mido…-le dije justo cuando abría la puerta. Vi su cabellera verde recostada en el sillón y volví a esperar a que el dijera algo pero no lo hizo.

-Mido-

Solo escuche su "Tengo que irme" ¿Acaso siempre tenia que suceder así? Siempre ocurría algo justo antes de poder decírselo y unas horas después todo terminaba. ¿Por qué jamás podíamos estar juntos?

-Quédate…-susurre justo cuando la puerta se cerraba tras de el.

Me quede en silencio viendo como los personajes de la película se daban la mano arreglando sus problemas. No podía soportarlo mas. Con cuidado me fui levantando sin tomar las muletas y me dirija hacia mi cuarto. Fui hasta la cómoda donde guardaba unos cuadernos usados junto con algunos lapiceros, tome uno de cada uno y me senté en la cama mirando el papel.


	8. Chapter 8 Final Parte 2

-Hiro-

Salí de su casa sin ganas. Tenia dos opciones; la primera: ir a casa para ayudar a Hitomiko y la segunda: Regresar al lado de Mido para poder decirle mis sentimientos. Me quede de pie en la esquina de la calle ordenando mis pensamientos. Mi corazón me pedía a gritos regresar pero mi celular vibraba constantemente en mi bolsillo. Al sacarlo descubrí varias llamadas de mi hermana y unos cuantos mensajes, fui a la libreta de direcciones y busque el numero de Suzuno sin parar de caminar.

-¿Si? –pregunto su fría voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Suzuno? Soy Hiroto, ¿recuerdas el plan con Mido?

-Si…¿qué sucedió? ¿Estas bien?

-No, mi hermana llego de la nada y no he podido decirle nada…tendrás…

-¿Su numero? –me interrumpió- ¡Si! ¡Claro que lo tengo! Pero mi móvil ya no tiene crédito así que te lo enviare por correo ¿vale?

-…Vale…Arigattou…

-Pero enserio estas b…-la llamada se corto, o mas bien la corte. No quería hablar mas sobre el tema, me dolía el pecho y me sentía incomodo era una de esas sensaciones cuando algo va a pasar y no sabes ni cuando ni donde. Llegue media hora después a casa, donde Hitomiko estaba sentada con algunas maletas a sus pies, tenia la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas y se le veía agotada.

-Hola- susurre pasando a su lado buscando mis llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Valla…hasta que el señor ocupado se oso a aparecer…¿Sabes cuento llevo esperándote?

-Cállate…-le dije entrando y prendiendo las luces de cada habitación.

-Creo que no estas de buen humor chico…te propongo algo, ayúdame con ms maletas, cenamos juntos y después te dejo solo y no vuelves a saber nada de mi ¿Ok?

La mire de hito en hito procesando sus palabras. Me había comportado algo grocero así que solo asentí saliendo por su equipaje. Nos quedamos hablando de cosas tontas en la sala, su luna de miel había estado bien pero el había tenido que irse a trabajar, así que ella haba decidido regresar por unas de las imágenes del orfanato.

-Creo que están en el sótano, pero tendrás que buscarlas tu sola.-le dije rebuscando algo comestible en el refrigerador.

-Bien…-dijo estirándose- supongo que las buscare después… ¿Ocupaste mi habitación?

Fui a sentarme junto a ella algo ansioso, no paraba de mirar escaleras arriba, necesitaba subir y prender el computador, quería oír su voz y saber que estaba bien, que esa mirada triste solo era porque no nos veríamos hasta el lunes pero…¡podría arreglarlo! Para eso le había pedido su numero a Suzuno, lo citaría en el parque y ahí le diría que en verdad lo amo.

-¿Hiroto? ¡Hiro! ¡Despierta soñador!

-¿Qué decías? – le pregunte a mi hermana prestándole de nuevo atención.

-¿Qué si has ocupado mi habitación?

-Ah, yo no…sigue intacta…

-Mira, estas algo raro y ya veo que no paras de mirar las escaleras…¿Tienes una chica ahí arriba? O ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y después negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Y-yo…tengo tarea que hacer….así que…¡nos vemos! ¡Que encuentres tus fotos! –y salí disparado hacia mi habitación.

Llegue corriendo a mi habitación y fui a sentarme en la silla de escritorio. Prendí el monitor y espere a que se cargara ansioso. Necesitaba rápidamente tener su numero y saber que podía verlo al día siguiente. La maquina tardo algunos minutos en iniciarse y después otros tantos en entrar en su ordenador. Rápidamente busque mi pagina de correos y teclee a toda velocidad mi correo y contraseña; en la bandeja de entrada había varios mensajes promocionales y hasta arriba uno de Suzuno, di doble clic sobre el y se abrió de inmediato.

De: suzunofuusuke

Para: hirotokiyama

Hiroto:

Aquí esta el numero de Midorikawa; 5566889911.

¿Podrías explicarme porque me colgaste? ¿estas bien?

Suzuno

Teclee un mensaje de respuesta lo mas rápido posible.

De: hirotokiyama

Para:

Suzuno:

¡Gracias por el numero, te explicare todo después pero estoy seguro que soy el pelirrojo mas inteligente del mundo!

Hiroto

P.D. Estoy bien.

Tome m celular de mi bolsillo y teclee rápidamente su numero, lo escuche sonar una, dos, tres veces hasta que escuche su voz.

-¿Moshi, moshi? Pregunto en voz baja.

-¿Mido? ¡Mido! Soy Hiroto.

Se escucho un silencio y luego como sacaba el aire.

-Estas bien…pensé que no volvería a escuchar tu voz.

Me quede en silencio unos segundos. Así era Midorikawa, siempre se preocupaba algo mas.

-Tranquilo Mido estoy bien.- mataba por poder abrazarlo y besar su sien sintiendo que el estaba conmigo. Inmediatamente recordé porque lo había llamado. -¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? –le pregunte lentamente.

-S-si…

-¿Podrías ir ahí en media hora? –revise el reloj que estaba colgado en mi pared, 6:30 aun había luz afuera y podríamos hablar sin problemas.

Mido tardo unos segundos en contestar pero su voz sonó un poco desanimada.

-Si puedo ir aunque tardare un poco por las muletas.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

-De acuerdo no te preocupes...ten cuidado...

- Si Hiro...Yo...

-Te quiero...-termine su frase. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Imagine el brillo de sus ojos al mirarme y después la sensación de sus labios en los míos no podía esperar mas.

-Te veo allá.- me dijo terminando la llamada.

Me quede unos segundo sentado en frente al escritorio. Esperaría quince minutos considerando que se tardara eso en cambiarse el uniforme. Decidí también cambiarme y darme un ducha rápida. Cuando estuve listo baje a toda velocidad las escaleras tropezando con mi hermana.

-Oye! Ten mas cuidado...espera...¿A donde vas? Me miro de arriba a abajo y después sonrió.

-Jaja bien no preguntare, pero antes de que te vallas mira esto...-rebusco en su caja hasta que encontró una de las fotos que teníamos ahí guardadas.- aquí estas tu...también Ulvida y todos los demás chicos.- tome la foto con cuidado mirando a cada uno de los chicos con los que había vivido mi niñez hasta que detuve en una llamativa cabecita verde. Mire impactado a la versión pequeña de Midorikawa era el definitivamente, sus ojos negros resaltaban con el verde de su cabello y tenia esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba en la cara de un niño.

-Quédatela, no siempre encontramos cosas así.- me dijo caminando hacia la sala.

Me quede ahí unos segundo mirando la foto y ver su sonrisa me hizo armarme de valor y salir por fin de la casa guardando la foto en mi bolsillo.

-Mido-

Tome lentamente mi celular viendo en la pantalla el numero con el nombre de Hiroto. Ahora entendía el porque me lo había pedido esta misma tarde pero la pregunta era ¿Como había conseguido mi numero? Escuche lo que pedía me sorprendió ver que eso terminaría así. Conteste lo mas animado que pude pero al parecer el noto mi tristeza y me pidió que me cuidara quise decirle que lo quería pero el termino la frase por mi. Nos veríamos en el parque donde nos habíamos conocido. Era un buen lugar. Fui poniéndome de pie y quise cambiarme de ropa ya que aun traía el uniforme del instituto. cuando ya estuve cambiado Tome la nota doblada en cuatro que estaba en mi buro y la metí en mi bolsillo apretándola levemente, guarde mi celular y las llaves de la casa, fui cojeando hasta la sala por las muletas y me acerque a la puerta echándole un ultimo vistazo a mi pequeño hogar. Este entre todos los demás me encantaba. Salí pesadamente de la casa sin molestarme en echar llave y comencé a caminar hacia el parque.

-Hiro-

Camine un rato por las calles de Inazuma Town mirando a la gente, recordaba aquel caluroso día de verano en el que había ido al mismo lugar. Llegue después de un rato y me adentre en el parque mirando a las personas pasear, vi a lo lejos el carro de los helados con los niños alrededor y recordé a Mido ruborizado por haberme manchado de helado. Sonreí para mis adentro y decidí sentarme frente al heladero a que Mido llegara.

-Mido-

Camine a paso lento aunque mi corazón latía sin parar, quería poder tener un ultimo momento con el. Llegue al frente del parque, baje con cuidado la banqueta para poder cruzar y verifique que el semáforo estuviera en rojo, comencé a cruzar pero no me percate del auto negro que conducía a toda velocidad y al parecer no me había visto.

-Hiro-

Mire mi celular 7:45. Me estaba empezando a preocupar por Midorikawa cuando entro una llamada a mi celular. Era su numero. Rápidamente conteste.

-¡Mido! ¿Donde estas? -pregunte con voz animosa.

-Ah Etto... Yo...no soy Mido, lo que pasa es que...acaban de atropellar a tu amigo y...

Se me callo el celular. Me quede helado con las palabras del desconocido retumbándome en la cabeza. "No puede estar pasando" me dije a mi mismo tratando de alejar mi temor. Me agache para levantar el móvil y lo pegue a mi oído.

-¿D-donde e-esta?- apenas y podía articular. La voz me temblaba al igual que mis manos.

-Esta fuera de Parque Sakura, ya han llamado a una ambulancia.

En ese momento salí disparado hacia la entrada del parque donde a lo lejos se divisaba toda una multitud de personas. Las lagrimas no me dejaban ver todo con claridad hasta que choque contra una persona. Trate de abrirme paso hasta el centro de todos ellos hasta que llegue a el.

Salía sangre de su nariz y tenia su boca llena de sangre. Sus muletas se hallaban a la mitad de la calle debajo del chasis de un auto negro donde el conductor miraba indiferente a Mido.

Me acerque tambaleante al cuerpo de Mido su pecho se levantaba en un pequeño intento por respirar y tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Mi-mido soy Yo...Hiro...toda va a estar bien... -le dije tomando su cabeza entre mis manos como si de un bebe se tratase.

-Mido-

Sentí el golpe y después el dolor. Después nada. Todo se volvió negro de un momento a otro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir lentamente anhelando a cada segundo que el llegara a mi lado. Oí toda clase de sonidos, gritos de ayuda, la puerta de un auto y después mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios. Trate de abrir mis ojos para verlo por ultima ves quería que esta vez fuera especial. Al hacerlo me encontré con Hiroto mas guapo que lo normal o tal ves y fuera solo porque estaba apunto de morir. Sus ojos brillaban con un rastro de lagrimas debajo de el. Detuvo mi cabeza entre sus manos y trate de embonar una sonrisa que al parecer me salió como una mueca. El sonrió y paso su mano por mi mejilla quitándome el pelo como siempre lo hacia. Era hermoso este momento hasta que alguien tomo a Hiroto del brazo y lo aparto de mi, quise gritarle que se quedara pero ya me estaban subiendo en una camilla para llevarme al hospital.

-Hiro-

Lo arrancaron de mi brazos tan fácilmente que me hicieron sentir como si jamás hubiera existido.

"Así es, nunca existirán el uno para el otro...NUNCA!"

Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos tratando de sacar aquella horrible voz de mi interior.

"Ese es su destino, nunca podrán amarse, así fue dictado, jamás habrá una relación formada, ni mas momentos felices."

Esto no podía pasar. Comencé a correr detrás de la ambulancia que se alejaba rápidamente hasta llegar agotado al hospital. Al llegar las enfermeras me dijeron que Mido estaba en cuidados intensivos y como no era su familiar no me dejarían pasar.

Pasaron las horas y en mi interior todo se rompía lentamente. Sentía como se me desprendían cada uno de mis órganos pero sabia que no era así solo era el sentimiento de desolación que me inundaba.

-¿Hiroto? -escuche que preguntaba el doctor en la sala de espera. Levante lentamente la cabeza y lo mire detenidamente. Su rostro me decía todo. Es la cara que suelen poner los doctores. Me miro por unos segundos y fue a sentarse a mi lado poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-¿El...?- no termine la frase.

-lo siento- me dijo con voz tranquila como si todo fuera a pasar de un día a otro- encontramos esto en su pantalón.- dijo dejando sobre la banca donde se había sentado el celular de Mido sus laves y una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro. La tome lentamente y al despegarla me encontré con que era una carta y decía mi nombre, al parecer así había sabido mi nombre el doctor. La carta decía:

Hiroto:

No sabes cuanto anhelaba poder decirte esto de frente pero al parecer la suerte jamás esta de nuestro lado. Te amo. No hay mas que decir, Te amo hoy, te ame hace muchos años y te amare para siempre. Tu y Yo siempre estamos juntos de una u otra forma pero cuando nuestra felicidad esta por unirse, muero. Hemos tratado de evitarlo pero ya nos es imposible. Quisiera decirte mucho mas pero no soy capaz, nunca he sido bueno para las palabras. Disfruta tu vida, pero jamás olvides quien eres. Por lo mas que quieras no cometas una tontería por mi. Este donde este siempre seré tuyo y de nadie mas. Volveremos a encontrarnos.

Mido.

Leí varias veces la carta hasta que las lagrimas no me dejaron ver mas. Corrí por el mismo camino en el que el doctor se había ido y pude alcanzarlo recargando mi mano en su hombro.

-Q-quiero verlo...-le dije en un susurro. Me miro y solo asintió, me llevo por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Mido, ahí dentro su cuerpo descansaba inerte, su pecho esta ves no se movía, su cuerpo libre de ajugas estaba vestido con una sola bata de hospital. Fui caminando lentamente hasta el sentándome a su lado. Tome su mano entre las mías y la sentí fría. No podía soportarlo.

-Mido...¿que voy a hacer sin ti?-pregunte sin esperar a que me contestara. De mi bolsillo saque la imagen sintiendo las lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas.

-Mira esto guapo, yo sabia que ya te había visto en algún lado, pero al parecer es mas que una foto, si no muchas vidas de las que no me acuerdo.

Me gire sin soltar su mano y abrí un cajón detrás de mi. Rebusque a ciegas hasta que encontré el empaque plástico, lentamente lo retire dejando expuesto su contenido.

-Quiero estar contigo, volver a ver tus hermosos ojos negros, quiero poder vivir sin todo esto. -lentamente retire la tapadura y acerque la aguja a mi cuello jale la parte de abajo llenándola de aire y después la clave sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo en mi cuello. Estaríamos juntos hasta la muerte, porque el era mi chico de los ojos negros.


End file.
